All in a Night's Work
All in a Night's Work is the 2nd episode of Season 3 of Kids Incorporated and 54th episode overall. In this episode, a sudden departure by Riley sparks suspicions from the kids.. Plot Summary During the opening song ("Sidewalk Talk"); we catch a glimpse of Riley with a briefcase open and a book nearby on the counter. He quickly slams the briefcase down when the kids arrive, claiming the P*lace was out of everything. The ruse falls flat, and Riley rapidly denies a request by Ryan to borrow the computer book followed by Riley rushing to introduce the band from break (never mind that this was supposed to be their last set); putting the kids on the spot to go on stage ("Rock Around the Clock"), after which Riley abruptly leaves; tossing Ryan the keys to lock up, sparking Gloria's suspicions. Later, Gloria was helping Stacy with her math homework when the two spot a sleeping Riley behind a rack of dresses. The ensuing attempt at confrontation failed, but Gloria picks up a poem that she took to mean Riley was in love with a Miss Cantwell (Stacy, meanwhile, thinks Riley's lost his mind) ("It's a Mystery"). However, the others have a different theory. Ryan, Renee and the Kid had found in Riley's briefcase a list of military installations; a picture of a Battleship Schnauzer; a "coded" paper and a picture of the White House; leading them to the conclusion that Riley was a spy; resulting in the kids debating their theory ("Secret"). Eventually, the kids decide to converge in confronting Riley; with the Kid peppering Riley with a series of questions about his alleged spying (Stacy at least assumes Riley's one of the good guys); while Gloria still think Riley's in love. Ultimately, Riley clears the whole thing up (Miss Cantwell is his English teacher; the code: algebra; everything else was related to social studies classes) to explain that he was going to night school to get his GED, easing the kids' concerns ("No Lookin' Back"). Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria (credited as Martika) * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Sidewalk Talk" (Jellybean cover; performed by Gloria) * "Rock Around the Clock" (Bill Haley and the Comets cover; performed by Ryan) * "It's a Mystery" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Gloria) * "Secret" (Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark cover; performed by Gloria) * "No Lookin' Back" (Michael McDonald cover; performed by Renee) Trivia * "No Lookin' Back" was previously performed by Gloria in the Season 2 episode "Riley's Rival". In addition to Renee taking over the lead vocals in this version and it being performed at the P*lace, the second verse is not used in this version. * Kid and Stacy didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 3 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Kid didn't sing Category:Episodes that Stacy didn't sing